The Perfect Nightmare
by ohaims
Summary: How do you leave someone you love, someone who hurts you. What are you supposed to do when you accidentally meet someone who promises to show you a new kind of love, a better one than before... but you're afraid of your nightmare repeating.
1. Chapter 1- Love At First Touch

I was just walking through the door to my new job as a lifeguard when a tall dark skinned man come over to me.

"Are you Wren Monroe?" he spoke in an alluring voice.

"Yes, s-sir." I stuttered as he towered over me, I couldn't help but feel intimidated by his built structure and tattoos.

He guided me behind the desk down the hall which smelled of chlorine and baby sweat, my nose scrunched up as we walked, the smell soon disappearing further down the hall we got, he pointed me towards a room which had 'STAFF ONLY' written on it in dark red words. I could hear him snickering as he walked away, by the time he had disappeared I knew we wouldn't get along. I was really nervous to open the door in front of me mainly because of who lead me down here; I don't want to work with people like him, intimidating and creepy. By the time my thoughts had passed I was in the room, I was surprised to find only four people in there who looked friendly, before I knew it one girl jolted up to me.

"Hi, I'm Kayla, that's my twin Lauren." she squeaked pointing over by the window, she smiled and I gave her a slightly worried look back.

"She does this with everyone, I wouldn't worry about it." she responded as my face relaxed. Kayla went to sit back down as the boy in the corner with dirty blonde hair finished making a drink came over to me.

"Hey, I'm Jake." he said in a surprisingly deep voice which didn't match his stick like figure at all.

"Wren." I mumbled in nervousness, I felt odd with people coming up to me and introducing themselves but at ease at the same time as they weren't like that douche who lead me down the hallway. My eyes wandered over to the corner where I saw a tall, curly haired brunette boy sitting on a counter top, I stared at him for a few minutes in amazement when Jake nudged me.

"That's Harry." he laughed as I jumped from his actions, as soon as he heard his name he looked up, the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, it felt like he was looking right into my soul, I nervously looked back at Jake before he smirked and walked away. I went to place my bag and jacket down when Harry approached me.

"So... you're the new girl?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Y-yes." I stuttered out as he towered over me, an unpleasant reminder of what had happened when I first arrived, He took me by my wrist, gripping it unnecessarily tight and dragged me into the back room. Jake's, Kayla's and Lauren's eyes followed us as I looked back frightened, their faces expressionless except Lauren's who crept out a little laugh.

"Where are you taking me?!" I spat as he closed the door behind me, he let go of my wrist which I immediately raised up to my chest, hovering over it wincing, the skin taut red. "What the hell was that for?!" I whined, he turned on the switch, I watched the light flicker on as he gasped at my wrist.

"I didn't realise I was hurting you, sorry." he gasped, I flinched as he took hold of my wrist not knowing what he was going to do, he gently took me over to a water dispenser and dampened a tissue which he placed it over the now sensitive skin.

"It's okay.. I suppose, no one ever told you that you're a little rough handed?" I joked, hoping he was going to answer, but he just laughed back.

"I brought you in here to tell you that I've been made to take you around and watch you for the week, teach you how things work around here..." he stated as he sat down, my eyebrows lowered in confusion. "Dennis, the one at the front desk?" he announced, I let out a groan which made him laugh "That's every ones opinion on him, you won't be seeing much of him so don't worry." he said as his raspy voice extended on the last word. "Anyway, all you've got to do is watch the pool, we rotate every twenty minutes from the indoor to the outdoor pool, I'll be with you so you don't forget, surely you know everything else from your course?" he explained.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I looked towards the window away from him, when I looked into his eyes I felt like he was studying everything about my body, reading me like an open book.

"Okay then" he shouted, I jumped from his raspy voice. He got up and opened the door for me, his hair falling across his forehead before he swept it back up, his fingers gliding through each curl, slightly messing his hair as he put his head forward. I put the wet tissue in the bin as I walked out with a slight blush appearing across my cheeks.

"What happened in there?" Jake laughed as he noticed my flushed cheeks.

"Nothing, so get back to work." Harry demanded, he looked at me and chuckled at my pink tinged cheeks. Harry's plump lips started slowly moving as I was staring into his sparkling green eyes.

"Come on then" he spoke in his raspy voice walking away from me, his soft curls bouncing as he took each step, I followed him out the door, not knowing what he was saying to me before, my mouth impossibly dry with worry, he lead me into the unisex changing rooms which leaded to the indoor pool.

"The pool opens in five minutes, wait here while I go and get our walkie talkies." he mumbled as his voice disappeared into the changing rooms. My body relaxed knowing I was alone, I felt so tense when he was near me. My nose scrunched up again from the smell, chlorine and baby sweat invading my senses, everyone else was probably used to the pungent scent.

"Here you go." he hotly whispered as he crept up behind me, dangling a walkie talkie next to me from behind.

* * *

"Pools closed" Jake shouted from the outdoor pool, getting down from the wooden lifeguard chair.

I looked up at Harry, a little frightened of him remembering the mark he left on my wrist, now slightly purple, he looked back smiling showing his dimples, one of the very few features that made him look so innocent.

Harry walked me back to the staff room where I got my bags, "See you in an hour" he winked making me feel a little uneasy but amused at the same time, I laughed and walked down the hall, as soon as I got out the door I took in the air, it feeling clean in my lungs after being around the pool for two and a half hours. I peered around in my bag looking for my phone, I had a text from Naomi '_Hey, I'm by the outdoor pool waiting, got some burger king for us xx_' I walked over to the picnic benches by the outdoor pool where I saw her waiting for me.

"So, how was it?!" she squealed in excitement. She was practically interrogating me, wanting to know every detail of the morning.

"There's this boy, Harry, he's supposed to be keeping an eye on me for the week." I let out.

"Do you like him?!" she screamed, I jumped and laughed at her response.

"Well, he's really attractive but I have Spencer."

HARRY'S POV

Wren had left the room, she was beautiful, and she looked so innocent with every movement she made. I pulled out my phone as I was walking out of the staff room to get some lunch, pushing my curls in between my fingers as I brushed them over my head, I came to hear Wren's angel like voice talking to someone, I pressed my back up against the cold bricks when I heard her say my name.

I walked around the corner, my arm skidding on the bricks, her head raised up to see me, she smiled and I mirrored her movements.

WRENS POV

Just as I had stopped talking about Harry, he came from the corner, my head shot up and I was hoping he didn't hear a word I said, he looked at me and looked at the concrete smiling, I cursed at my hand as I reached out for the drink Naomi bought me, her mouth formed into an 'o' as she gasped at my injured wrist.

"Where did you get that?!" she choked as she grabbed my wrist, I pulled away as I turned looking at Harry, my eyes full of fear, Naomi curiously turned to see who I was intently fixed on, Harry stared back, worry in his eyes, putting two of his fingers on the corner of his perfectly shaped lips gently nibbling on his nails. "Holy shit" she cursed as her mouth dropped to the floor, surprised I didn't say Spencer for once.

I immediately spotted Harry, waiting for me in the corner of the staff room; my pulse could be heard in my ears, mouth becoming dry. I stood frozen in my spot as Harry's intimidating height shadowed over me, my eyes worryingly travelled up the length of his body, my fingers clutching around my bag a little tighter.

"Everyone has already gone to the pool so we have to clean up the changing rooms" he spoke in an annoyed raspy voice, I put down my bag and followed him to the cleaners closet where he handed me a mop to push all the water out of the changing rooms. I moved myself into the changing rooms pushing the water down the drains in the corner of the room, I don't have much upper arm strength, none on that note, my breathe was getting irregular and Harry noticed I was getting tired,

"Give me it, go and sit down" he demanded, he sounded so sexy when he was annoyed, but then it struck me, why was he annoyed? Before I could think about it the words had already left my parted lips.

"Have I done something to make you pissed with me?"

"Excuse me?" he barked, my head sunk down into my hands, a deep sigh falling out of my mouth.

"Well you were so nice earlier, and now? You're acting like I've done something wrong?" He stared at me for a few seconds before his plump lips parted, but no words came out, he walked over to me, one hand tousling his beautiful curls, the other halfway in his pocket.

"At lunch, your friend was giving me dirty looks after I sat down, it gave off the impression you said something bad about me" he stuttered as he sat down next to me, my eyes widened, regretting telling Naomi who caused the injury.

"She asked me what happened to my wrist and I looked at you, I don't have anything bad to say about you". Harry's face brightened after I had reassured him that everything was okay.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" he said, trying to change to a more light hearted subject.

"Yes" he laughed at my blunt response; I quickly added "His name is Spencer."

We spoke for what seemed like hours, he was telling me about his past and I discovered how troubled it was, I wondered how he could hide all of that under his beautiful presence, how he was still going after his mum had left him for her lover when he was sixteen, after everyone he knew before the age of eighteen made him feel so useless, how could a boy that _had_ such a disturbed life give off the impression everything was perfect, but maybe now it was, maybe he had gotten over everything and moved on, the thought of someone just forgetting a whole chapter of their life frightened me.

I watched him look down after he saw that my lips had parted over how breathtakingly emotional his life was, his chestnut curls cascading down his face, he was so beautiful. I looked away from him, not knowing what to say, he placed his thumb and index finger around my chin, pulling my head up to look at him, I felt his thumb gently rub over my pursed bottom lip, my breath getting hotter, my chest which was rising and falling had completely froze. Harry's hand instantly fell as he heard someone slam a locker door shut.

"We should get back to work." I was shocked at what had just happened, when his touch left my lip I felt cold, something was different.


	2. Chapter 2- Black And Blue

I was scrolling through twitter when I got a text from Harry '_you still up?_'

He had made it a habit of his over the past few weeks to text me late at night and we'd have conversations like the one in the changing rooms, it would all start by asking how my day went and then we'd end up on something completely different and personal. Whenever I spoke to him it felt like 5 minutes, when in reality it was 3 hours. Thinking it was only 1:30am I looked up at my wardrobe door to see the sun glowing through my blinds on to the hard wood and saw that it was actually 4:45am, my sleeping pattern was ruined but I couldn't go to sleep without speaking to Harry knowing if he was okay or not.

Ever since his touch left my bottom lip, I felt different; even though it was 3 weeks ago I couldn't shake the feeling. It was almost the same feeling that Spencer gave me, it bothered me, I love Spencer and I couldn't imagine what he would do to Harry if he found out.

* * *

"I'll pick you up from work at six okay, Wren?" Spencer spoke in a cold voice, I nodded giving him approval, I couldn't turn him down because he'd think something was wrong. I was always afraid of what he would do if I rejected him, he always had this fear of me leaving him but he didn't help himself. I stepped out of the car when I was pulled back by Spencer's aggressive strength. "Do I not get a kiss?" I hadn't even contemplated the action; before I knew it he had tugged me closer towards him, forcing his lips against my own, releasing my arm to hold my cheek.

I pulled away and quickly added "See you at six." and closed the car door closed before quickly jogging towards the reception where Dennis stared at me until I turned the corner, a smirk forming on his face. I was running a bit late, Spencer was informing me about the events that happened the night before, trying to impress me. I was getting weirded out by his actions recently, acting different than normal, trying to impress me, always wanting to see me and constantly texting me. I loved him but I couldn't understand why he was trying to get my attention more lately, he already had it but it was like he doubted himself, maybe he realised what he was doing was pushing me away.

"You're so late today, is everything alright?" Harry jolted up to me with a frightened look on his face as I entered the staff room.

"I'm fine, Spencer was acting weird again this morning" Harry rolled his eyes. I hadn't yet told him what Spencer was doing to me, what he had been doing to me ever since we started seeing each other; he wouldn't like it and would do something about it. I don't want Spencer hurting anyone, especially Harry.

Harry opened the door for me as I put my bag and jacket down, questioning what I meant but even I didn't know, I couldn't explain why he was acting strange, he wouldn't understand our complicated relationship, let alone the actions involved. "Well?"

I couldn't think of any excuse that wouldn't lead back to what I really meant. "He's just been trying to get my attention lately." Harry looked confused as to why I thought that was weird. He pointed his hand out the door, indicating me to go and start my shift.

* * *

I was watching the indoor pool, leaning against the metal bar next to it when the walkie talkie went off and Harry asked me to come and see him, Jake looked over at me mouthing the words 'what', I shrugged and waited for Lauren to come and cover for me.

I walked nervously to the staff room where Harry stayed while everyone worked, he was around Dennis at the front desk and in the staff room more than the pool; my mind was completely blank of what he could have wanted. I knocked on the door of the back room to hear his raspy voice say "Come in." I pulled the handle down and walked in "Don't look so nervous." he joked as I went to sit down opposite him at the desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked shyly

"Organising the pool activities for the rest of the week."

I parted my lips slightly, my mouth making an 'o' shape as he tided the planners to the side. "There's a boy outside waiting for you in a blue car" he said as my eyes widened. Why was Spencer here? He was supposed to pick me up at six, not five.

"What does he want?" Harry asked with a concerned look on his face. Harry didn't know what Spencer looked like until now, I didn't really talk about our relationship with anyone apart from Naomi.

"I don't know, it's Spencer he was going to pick me up at six." He looked shocked when I told him who it was, he probably wasn't expecting him to look so intimidating, he always said I looked so innocent and small, which irritated me, it made me feel like a child even though I was eighteen.

"That's your boyfriend?!" he chuckled, making me embarrassed to admit it I looked down, my cheeked tinted pink "Wow, I didn't expect you to be with someone so like..." I waited for him to finish his sentence while I looked at him with an aggravated expression "Sorry." he said repositioning himself in his seat, I let out a deep sigh and walked out to go find out what Spencer was here for.

Harry had really pissed me off and I don't even know why, he knew how to push all my buttons and knew I didn't like talking about mine and Spencer's relationship, I didn't want him out of all people to judge me, he didn't understand why I wouldn't tell him anything about us but he didn't know _us._

I stormed over to Spencer's car. "Why are you here?!" I spat, he was shocked at my attitude and clenched his fists.

"Don't yell at me." a vein formed on the side of his neck, I was frightened, I had never shouted at Spencer before and all I could think was how he was going to hurt me for it, I flinched as he got up out of his seat and slammed the car door closed, I backed away as he got closer.

"No, not here, please Spencer, I'm begging you!" I cried, quickening my pace backwards as his pupils dilated and arms tensed, he gripped my arm tightly and raised his fist. I squeezed my eyes shut expecting an excruciating blow to the face when I heard a familiar voice. I shot my eyes open and looked over my shoulder; Dennis was standing at the entrance.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he growled.

Spencer released his tight grip from my arm and shouted at Dennis "Who the fuck are you?!" Dennis started to march towards us and Spencer took a few steps back in fear, his pupils going back to their normal size. I wasn't too keen on Dennis but I'd rather be with him than have Spencer bruise me once again. Dennis tugged me behind him, making sure to be gentle as he could see I was shaken up, I peered in front of his built figure when I saw Spencer beginning to calm down.

"I think it's better if you leave mate." he threatened. Spencer walked back to his side of the car and got in, he rolled down the windows.

"Don't think this is over Wren, just wait until later" His words had me shaken, I knew what Spencer was capable of, he wasn't afraid to hurt me in public and sure wouldn't hold back when we were alone. An unexpected tear fell from my hazel eyes; I had never been this frightened of Spencer in the whole 2 years we had been together. Dennis put his arm around me and took me to the staff room.

"Who was that?" Dennis looked really concerned, but I couldn't blame him knowing what he just witnessed. I had to explain everything; Spencer was someone I wasn't used to talking about. He went to get me a tissue to dab my eyes with, my head fell in my hands as I sobbed. Dennis lifted my face with his hand and wiped away my tears with the tissue "It's alright." But it wasn't. I started to explain everything; He looked more and more compassionate with each word.

"I couldn't leave him, even if I wanted to..." I sobbed, finishing explaining our relationship. "I couldn't bear to think what he would do to me if I didn't want to be with him anymore." My eyes shot up as I saw Jake push the door open.

"What's wrong?!" he spoke, his eyebrows dropping slightly. I wiped away my tears once again and looked at Dennis "I was just in the cleaning closet and I saw you crying through the glass." He added.

"I'll leave you, if you ever need anything Wren, you know where I am." Dennis smiled as he left the room. I was completely taken back by how understanding he was and how when we first met he was so unapproachable, I saw him in a completely different light, like an older brother, it made me wish I hadn't judged him so quick.

Jake walked over to me and put his scrawny arms around me, I moved mine around his torso. I felt his voice vibrate on my shoulder "I've never seen you like this, you're always so bubbly." I laughed as he let go of me. He was one of those people who could cheer you up no matter what they said. "See, that's the Wren I know" he said as he winked at me. He got up and walked over to the kettle and made me a cup of tea, Jake always thought tea made things better.

* * *

It had been a few hours since I got back from work, Spencer never picked me up but he had called me to come to his; if I didn't then he would come to mine, either way I couldn't get away from him. I was never sure why I stayed by his side, people would always look but they would never ask. The only reason I had was that I loved him and I convinced myself that was enough.

I knew he was guarded, suffering from the same pain he inflicted upon me. His dad never loved him; the regular abuse affected him both physically and mentally. Bruises shadowed his sculpted face, mirroring my own. He never realised that he was inflicting the same damage upon my frame; he would be in a different state of mind every time he was angry. Spencer gave me the same venom he was used to receiving; sometimes I could swear that I saw a hint of regret in his deep blue eyes every time we fought, a sign that he felt guilty for the bruises and cuts dotting over my skin. That perhaps he saw the monster reflecting in my eyes.

It never stopped him.

It was like he was trying to poison me, like he was trying to make me think that the violent behaviour he inflicted upon me was okay.

"That curly haired shit was talking to the cunt at the front desk about you." He shouted. "You're mine and that's that, he was talking about you like you were his fucking girlfriend." I flinched when it came to my realisation of what was coming next, it's as if his fist had a mind of its own, sending a blow to my face, my body. I watched him with curious eyes, seeing him curved over glancing at his fist.

Truth was, he needed me, I was his drug and he was mine. At all times he wanted to know where I was, I was at his disposition. If I was late, he was infuriated, yelling in my face, claiming that I was wrong, that I was the one to blame.

The pathetic thing was that I believed him.

Ever since being with Spencer I became more guarded, if someone was offering me a suggestion I would take it to heart, interpreting it as an attack against me.

I would look at myself in the mirror and realise that I'm a ghost of my previous self. My trembling fingers glided across the skin, tracing the countless bruises that I've attained from the fights. I'd stare at myself, my eyes dull, and my hair in messy state around my face. He was the only one who would take me; this was another of the insurmountable reasons for why I never left.

A warm set of hands calmly covered my own skin, a contrast from my frozen skin. He was fire and I was ice.

"It's not my fault he was talking about me!" I cried as I put my hand up to hold my cheek, I felt warm blood on my hand; I looked down as tears began to uncontrollably fall from my eyes.

"You belong to me, Wren and I'm going to prove it, no one else can have you the way I can." He shouted as he moved closer to me.

We seemed to always conflict, but there was always times when we worked in harmony, his lips kissed along my collarbone, leaving warm marks of utter adoration, everything else momentarily forgotten.

He moaned on my lips, picking me up abruptly. He grabbed me by my thighs and laid me down on his bed. He crawled closer to me slowly kissing up my small smooth legs to my core before wrapping them around his waist, his lips parting with each touch. I started to breath heavily, needing him; he smiled, knowing his effect. He pulled my skinny jeans down teasingly slow followed by my underwear, licking his lips.

I let out a slight sigh when I felt relief, his lips gently touching my entrance. Instinctively, my hands wrapped themselves in his hair, as I the pleasure emit across my body, that's what he did, he made me feel alive, his heat made me feel less cold.

Spencer always treated me so affectionately during sex; he wasn't necessarily making love to me, but it was much more than just sex. Rather than having a taut jaw like when we would abusively argue, his face was strained and passionate, his lips parted and his eyes were a light turquoise compared to the almost black navy ones I was used too.

His large fingers stroked my breasts; he held my back as he took in his soft lips, smoothing his tongue across my nipple, tugging gently while rubbing my clit in lazy circles.

I waited and watched him take off his clothes; standing in all his glory, desire boiled up inside me. He chuckled, noticing the movement between my legs. The deep, masculine sound made my heart flutter.

"Be patient, Wren." his lips moved slowly.

He rubbed himself before making his way over to me. He buried his lips into my neck as he gradually entered me. The stretch felt amazing, his length always felt so good.

"Oh shit." I whimpered as he held on to my hips, thrusting slowly, picking up pace when the lust overtook him, his eyes started to turn black and his grip began to constrict, I knew it would bruise.

Intertwining his hand with mine was a silent apology, staring into my eyes as he grinded into me relentlessly, my fingernails sliding down his back in response.

He hit my most sensitive spot every time, he knew my body and knew how to send me over the top. My mouth opened into an 'o' as I was about to moan but he lent down, his mouth meeting mine, breathing upon my parted lips. We both climaxed together feeling the contentment overtake our bodies.

We laid there and acted as if everything was absolutely perfect, he started trace my cuts and bruises, and he kissed them gently.

'"I'm sorry." he apologized, his voice cracking. I looked up to him as a bead of sweat fell from his forehead, his chest was rising and falling in rhythm with mine, "I love you, Wren." My heart sank whenever I heard him say those words; it was always rare for them to fall past his lips. I was never sure if he did actually love me or if it was because I had stayed by his side for so long. I rolled my head to the right as a tear fell from my eyes; I quickly wiped it away as I got up to go into the bathroom, grabbing one of his t-shirts on the way out.

Realisation got the better of me. Tears falling from my eyes frantically as my back slid down the bathroom door. Spencer was hurting me and he didn't care as long as I stayed by his side, I was ruined both emotionally and physically, I didn't know how much longer my body or mind could take the exploitation.

I cleaned myself up and took off my top, replacing it with Spencer's. I walked back into the bedroom fiddling with my thumbs. Spencer was already in bed, he pulled the duvet over for me to get in, as I walked over to the other side of the bed I grabbed my phone from my skinny jeans that were screwed up on the floor and got in, within 5 minutes Spencer was asleep.

I unlocked my phone and texted Harry '_can you come pick me up in the morning please'_I didn't have my car and I was an hour away from work and forty five minutes away from my house, I was hoping to leave before Spencer woke up '_where are you, are you okay?'_I couldn't help but smile at how considerate Harry was; he always knew when something was wrong. '_78 abbey walk, I will talk to you in the morning_' I waited for the read recipient notification to come up and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

I was immediately woken up by the sound of my phone vibrating on Spencer's bed side table '_I'm outside_'. I looked at the time, it was 6:45 in the morning, Spencer was still asleep. I subtly got out of bed, grabbed my clothes from the floor and quickly tip toed out of the room. I was in the hall, trying to get my jeans over my legs while still walking when I heard the car door outside close, I ran as quickly as I could to the door, careful not trip over, hoping that Harry wouldn't knock and wake up Spencer, I pulled up my jeans and opened the door, Harry was standing there with his hand in the air about to knock. "Wh-" I cut him off as I covered his mouth with my hand and closed the door behind me and removed my hand from his parted lips. "Whose house is this?!" he questioned as I dragged him towards his car.

"Spencer's." I mumbled as I looked in the car window, seeing a dark purple bruised cut on my cheek, I pulled my hair to the side, trying to cover it as much as possible. I jumped when he unlocked the doors.

"Are you okay Wren? You seem really tense."

"I'm fine." I opened the door got in, quickly buckled my seatbelt and faced the window; Harry hadn't even opened his door yet.

"Alright then." he extended his words as he walked round to his side and opened the door; he sat down and put on his seatbelt and then looked at me for a second. "Wren, what is wrong?" he raised his voice slightly.

"Nothing, can we please just go." I snapped at him, his eyes widened and he slowly put the key in the ignition.

"I know you're not okay Wren, you don't just text me at 2 in the morning to come pick you up about an hour away from your house, why couldn't Spencer drop you off?" I didn't reply. "Wren, talk to me!" I knew he was getting angry, I started to bite the tips of my fingers as my arm rested on the door, my legs were shaking up and down. He put his hand on my leg to stop it.

"Harry, if you're not going to move the car then I'll walk!" I turned my head as I shouted. He stared at me for a few seconds his lips parting when I realised my hair had fell from where it was covering the traces of last night. I took my fingers from my mouth about to open the door when he locked it. "Harry, let me out!" I screamed, violently pulling at the handle, he stayed quiet. "Harry, open the door!" I let go of the handle as my head fell into my hands, tears falling from my already stinging eyes.

"Did he do this to you?" He lowered his voice, almost whispering.

"No, of course he didn't! Harry I just want to go home, please." I begged. Harry moved the car and started to drive me to my house, the journey was quiet, he kept trying to make conversation but I wasn't listening. The ride was only 10 minutes but it felt like forever. I looked over at Harry as he pulled over "I'm sorry Harry." He looked into my eyes and frowned.

"You know you can tell me anything, and I hate how you don't." he looked more upset every minute.

"Thanks for coming to get me." I said as I opened the door, careful not to start crying again, I closed the door shut and walked up to my front door, fumbling for my keys in my pocket. I could feel harry looking at me from his car, but I refused to look back. I finally found the keys and opened the door, when I closed it I could hear my mum in the kitchen.

"Wren, is that you?" she called "Where have you been?" I walked into the room to find her; she was eating breakfast ready to go to work.

"I was at Spencer's, I had no way of getting home and it was late, sorry." I said as I sat down opposite her.

"Its fine, I was just worried, do you want some breakfast?" she said as she got up and put her plates into the dishwasher, I nodded as she pulled out a clean plate and poured me out some cereal. "What's that horrible mark on your face?" her eyes widened rushing over to me, I winced as she touched the tender cut on my cheekbone.

"I tripped over and hit the side of my face on the table." I lied, and it was a terrible one, she frowned and went to get a wipe from the medical cabinet.

"I've got to go so eat your breakfast and get ready for work; I won't be home until late so you'll need to make your own dinner" she rushed; I smiled and said bye as she walked out the door.

* * *

Today was probably the first morning where Dennis had actually smiled at me on the way into work, it was a nice change. Jake was the only one in the staff room. "Want a cup of tea?" I laughed at his offer and nodded. Harry walked out of his office and grinned at me, showing his innocent dimples. I sat down and watched him and Jake converse; they were always exchanging odd looks around the pool. "Here you go, love." Jake handed me the tea he had made, I could see Harry looking at the sensitive bruise on my face in the corner of my eye when Jake paused in front of me "I don't mean to be rude, but what happened to your face?" I laughed at him and said I fell over; Harry was less than convinced and scoffed at my statement, but Jake was the type of person who knew when you didn't want to talk about something.

I drank my tea and Jake walked with me to the cleaning closet. "Harry doesn't seem his usual self with you, something happen?" he asked as if he didn't already know, I assumed Harry had told him before I arrived.

"Nope, not of what I can recall anyway." I mumbled as he passed me the cleaning supplies and closed the closet.

"Hmm, might want to talk to him then, see you at lunch." I smiled as he walked off to the pool, his words had me confused, why would I need to talk to him, and why did he think that Harry was off with me?, I tried to forget about it all until lunch and started to clean the changing rooms.

I was cleaning out the top lockers when I heard my walkie talkie go off, it was Harry talking to Jake asking where I was. Harry had stormed into the changing rooms as soon as he told him. "You lied to me!" He shouted as he walked over to me, I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Spencer."

I laughed and shaked my head, I reached for the wash cloth I placed in the top locker and carried on wiping it down. "There are even bruises on your hips!" he added, I looked down and noticed that my yellow lifeguard t-shirt was riding up my skin when I lifted my arms. "I know he did it to you, Dennis told me." I jumped as he smacked his hand on the locker to get my attention.

"So what if he did, my relationship has nothing to do with you Harry!" I screamed back, he looked shocked knowing what Dennis said was true. "This is why I never spoke about it with you, I knew you'd react like this, you don't understand."

"That is not a relationship Wren, that's harassment!" I gritted my teeth at his words and moved onto the other side of the changing rooms. "You can't just walk away from me Wren; I knew something was wrong when I came to pick you up this morning, why didn't you tell me."

"Because you would act like this, you would judge me and you don't understand us." I shouted as I turned away from him.

Harry was angry, his fists were clenched and you could see the veins in his neck "Do you love him?" he spoke calmer than I thought he would but his raspy tone alarmed me, his question had me drowning in a pool of doubt, after what happened yesterday and last night, I wasn't even sure myself. I heard loud footsteps as he walked over to me, stepping on the wet floor; he grabbed my shoulder and twisted me around "Well, do you?" he asked again, a little more impatient. He was hunched over me, our height difference frightened me, it was more than intimidating. I looked up at him, and cried as I felt my heart being wrenched from my body.

"No... n-not anymore." I stuttered, Harry pulled me in. He could tell I was hurting both physically and mentally "Harry, I can't leave him, please just stay out of it." I cried. I could feel his black t-shirt absorbing my tears.

"You don't deserve this, Wren." I felt the rage in his voice. "If you won't do something about it then I will" his words startled me as he lifted my chin and wiped away my tears.


	3. Chapter 3- Closer

I just gotten to Spencer's from work still wondering why he hadn't picked me up like he usually did, I would have just gone home but Harry's talk persuaded me to speak to him tonight about everything; my body was aching to rest. I threw my bag and jumper onto the couch while heading upstairs. I was always at work; we didn't really see each other, unless he was picking me up or it late at night where we were both with one another. Once I approached the door, I heard a familiar moan. I slowly pushed the door open seeing Spencer and a blonde kissing passionately while he was on top of her.

"Spencer?!" I spoke as my face filled with worry. They both shot their eyes at me.

"Who is that?" the curvy blonde scowled.

"I'm his girlfriend!" I wept as I rolled my eyes. All I could think of is how Harry would say 'I told you so'. The blonde got up looking at Spencer with disgust and walked out of his flat, slamming his front door behind her.

I needed to deal with Spencer.

"Explain" I said. He looked up to me.

"We never see each-" I cut him off.

"So since we never see each other, you think that's okay?" I said to him. I scoffed then added, "I bet if I hadn't come here, you would've had sex with her". Spencer got up and put his hands on me. "Get off; you touched her, just like you would touch me!" I objected.

"It's different!" he said rolling his deep blue eyes.

"Fuck you." I yelled.

"Shut your mouth!" I jumped at his words.

"Spencer... how could you? Is this why you've been so attached to me lately?!"

"It meant nothing; I swear." His deep voice sending chills down my spine while reaching for my shoulder.

"I fucking hate you!" I screamed as one silent tear I tried to hold back fell down my cheek.

I covered my ears in a desperate attempt to block out all the bad things Spencer was saying towards me, his body towering over mine, he choked on a word and all the yelling and screaming had stopped, his lips parted as he absorbed the image of the frightened girl beneath him, his eyebrows knitting together as he frowned with worry. I gulped as he leant down to me, my head turning ever so slightly; it wasn't the first time I had denied a kiss. He pulled me towards him "Let go of me." I shouted, startling him.

Spencer didn't listen, he was still touching me. He pulled me closer. I tried to push my way out so that he couldn't hold onto me, my hair falling and obscuring my vision and I pounded his chest, fisting the cloth between my fingers.

"Spencer, let go of me, you're hurting me!" I screamed realising it was something I should have been used to. I had almost wriggled my petite figure away from him when he pulled me in roughly and leant down for a kiss this time holding my chin between his thumb and index finger making me reminisce of when Harry touched me like that.

"Please... I need you in my life, I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you, and I won't do it again." he begged. I looked up at the redness in his eyes, he was about to cry, the water was building up by his sockets, it was a sight I wasn't used to.

"No, I hate you, my life has been so miserable since you started to hurt me!" I spat as I felt him wipe my tears away.

"Please stay." he pleaded as I turned to walk out, I came to a unexpected stop when he pulled on my forearm, stopping me from leaving and pulling me in, wrapping his arms around my body, his scent suffocating me as I remembered the boy I loved and wondered what had happened to him.

Whenever we fought, he would never stop even when I started to cry and he'd always hug me like this, but this time was different.

"I can't stay, Spencer, not after that, not after everything you've put me through." I cried as I pulled away from his grip.

I looked at him, my heart which was already broken falling into my stomach as I watched a tear fall down from his now colourless eyes, not the sparkling blue they were before.

* * *

I started running down the road, getting as far away from Spencer as I could. All I could think of doing was calling Harry but I didn't want him to see me like this, I knew exactly what he would say.

I started to slow down as I came up to a busy road, one which was relatively close to my house. I sat down on a bench next to an old phone box; my head fell in between my knees as I brought them up to my face, hiding from passing strangers, it was getting dark and the street lights were giving an orange tint to my surroundings. I had begun to calm down when I heard a large group of boys walking towards my direction. I removed my head from my legs but made sure I was still somewhat hidden and searched for my phone in my back pocket, I saw I had five texts from Spencer telling me to come back and apologising. I swiped my finger across the screen and opened mine and Harry's chat, I started to type a message for him to come and pick me up when I heard my name being called from the group of boys that was walking towards me, I ignored them hoping they would think it was someone else and carry on walking.

"Don't ignore me Wren!" I still wasn't sure who was calling me but I recognised the voice, I didn't want to look up but they were practically in front of me. I locked my phone and slowly looked up, hoping it wasn't one of Spencer's friends. Jake's mouth was agape when he saw the state I was in "Oh..." I let out a sigh of relief knowing that it was someone I knew and cared for. "Uh hi." I gently whispered as I wiped my tears away with the burgundy jumper I was wearing over my lifeguard top, he softly put his arm around me as he told his friends to walk on. "You don't have to stay here, really." I explained that I was going to be fine but he was having none of it.

"You're not fine, no offense but look at you!" he said while letting out a chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh when in Jake's company; everything he said always cheered me up. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" I took a deep breath and started to explain the events which had led to me sobbing my heart out on a cold wooden bench, late on a Friday night.

I had finished explaining and realised recently I had been opening up to everyone. "I'm so sor-" Jake cut me off by hugging me.

"Don't say sorry, you don't need to be. None of this is your fault that twat doesn't deserve you, you need someone who can make you laugh and appreciate the small things in life, not someone who constantly makes you feel like shit, this is the second time I've seen you cry, I don't like it. I want the old Wren back." I started to tear up at his words and laugh, Jake was practically my best friend, over the past few weeks we had been getting on really well. My thoughts were cut short when he started to talk again. "I should probably get back to my friends... so you need to go home, talk to some of your girlfriends and make a cup of tea!" he winked as I laughed, hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.

I winked back at him as he was jogging off to catch up with his friends. I unlocked my phone and carried on with the unfinished text I was going to send to Harry '_can you come and get me please_' I was waiting about two minutes before I got a reply '_what is it with you and always wanting me to pick you up, where are you?_' I laughed before I replied.

* * *

I heard a raspy voice come from a black car "Hey baby, want a ride?" I looked up and laughed as I saw Harry sarcastically winking at me from across the road. I quickly ran over before any cars came and got in. "So, what's up this time?" he looked over at me before accelerating down the road; he noticed the redness in my eyes. "Not again." He sighed as I turned to look out the window. Harry had taken me out of my slightly good mood that Jake put me in, but I couldn't help but blame myself for that.

We passed the road which lead down to my house, I looked at Harry but didn't say anything "I'm not just going to pick you up and drop you off again, I want to talk to you I need to know what's going on, I'm the only person who doesn't know the full story." I readjusted myself in my seat as Harry rolled down his window, the gush of air ruffled his messy curls as he moved his hand up to brush the hair back to its original place, I loved the way he made something so casual look so angelic, the whole way to his what happened back at Spencer's was replaying in my head, the feeling hadn't yet left my body when I caught him on top of the mystery blonde. The words 'I'm sorry' repeating in the back of my head.

Was he sorry that he did it or sorry that he got caught?

We came to an unexpected stop as we pulled up in front of Harry's house. "Who do you live here with?"

"No one." He cut me off quickly as he opened his door and ran around the side, opening mine for me. "M'lady." he put his hand out to help me out of his car. He was trying to cheer me up and I couldn't help but laugh, he locked the car and carried on holding my hand until we walked up to his front door when he let go trying to find his keys, once found he opened the door he intertwined my hand with his again and pulling me in.

"Your house is lovely..." I spoke as I looked around; he laughed and pulled me into his front room. "It's really cold in here though" our hands were still knotted together "Um, Harry..." I looked down at our hands and he immediately took his hand away.

"Sorry..." he apologised. I quickly grabbed his hand again and pulled him down onto the couch, I sat relatively close to him and his expression showed that he was a little uneasy.

"It's soothing" I added to make him look a little less uncomfortable. "My dad used to hold my hand and cuddle me whenever I was upset."

"Oh, okay" he said as he pulled me in a put his free arm around me. "So I know who made you upset but I want to know why." He looked at me; his tone was more serious than usual. He moved our connected hands as I hesitated to answer.

"I went to talk to him about what you said..." I almost whispered. I didn't want to talk about it but I knew Harry would help me feel better; he looked at me as to tell me to carry on. "He didn't pick me up, so I walked to his and when I went upstairs..." I paused as I felt a lump in my throat, telling me to stop before I started to cry. "He was on top of another girl." I felt my eyes start to welt up as Harry kissed my forehead.

"Wren, you don't deserve to be treated like this, no one deserves it." He spoke so gently as if my pain had passed onto him. I could feel his body tense up in anger "First he beats you and then cheats on you, I'm not letting him get away with this!" my eyes widened and I moved away from Harry slightly.

"Harry, please don't." I cried. I didn't want neither of them to get hurt. This would have never had happened if I left Spencer when it first started, he would have learned his lesson and that would have been that, it wouldn't have escalated this high. "It's my fault." I added, Harry pushed me off and got up, he kicked the table in anger.

"Don't say that!" he shouted, I moved back in my seat slightly. "No, no I'm sorry Wren, I shouldn't shout after what you've been through, it just makes me so frustrated when you say it's your fault because it isn't!"

"Jake said that too..." I mumbled and Harry came over and knelt down in front of me.

"What?"

"Jake saw me sitting on the bench; he came over and said it wasn't my fault."

"I'm always the last person to know these things, aren't I?" he let out a forced chuckle; I knew he was being serious. I moved forward in my seat and wrapped my arms around him, he went to move back but I wasn't ready to let go, being close to Harry made me feel safe. "You can stay here tonight if you want or I can run you home..." he shyly added.

"Can I stay here please? I don't want to have to explain this to my mum..." He nodded in agreement as he stood up and led me to the bedroom, he opened the door and flickered on the switch before he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt.

"Here, you can wear this, you can sleep in here and I'll stay on the couch, if you need anything then just come and get me." He smiled as he walked out the room. I sat down on the bed, playing with the t-shirt, I put it on my lap as I pulled out my phone and texted my mum '_I'm not going to be coming home tonight, staying at a friend's, see you in the morning_'. I placed my phone on the bedside table and walked over to the bathroom which was connected to Harry's room and changed into the t-shirt he had given me which came down to mid thigh. I walked over to the light switch and turned it off before getting under the covers.

I couldn't describe the feeling, but it was weird being in someone else's bed without them, wearing their clothes. I was thinking for solid ten minutes before I started to get sleepy and eventually drifted off.

* * *

The clock had just passed two am; I had gotten at Harry's at about eleven, so I had been in bed for quite a while. I tried going back to sleep but it was useless, all I could think about was Spencer and how he had reacted when I left.

I pulled the covers to the side and carefully guided myself to the door trying not to trip over anything in the unfamiliar darkness. I opened the door and the passage light was left on, I tiptoed down the hall and walked into the kitchen which lead into the front room. I opened the door as silently as I could, I could see the back of Harry's head through the archway from the kitchen, I walked in thinking he was asleep, the TV was still on but it was just a static screen. I leant against the arch fiddling with my fingers, thinking about what to say when I woke him; I jumped as he turned around.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in a sleepy voice adjusting himself to face towards me, it was probably the most innocent thing I heard this week. He looked at me from head to toe "Well, you look better in my clothes than me." he joked.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked as he gestured for me to come and sit next to him as he locked and placed his phone on the coffee table.

"Never mind me, why aren't _you_ asleep?" I giggled as he put his arm around me.

"Thinking too much." I said as I cuddled up to him, he paused for a while, I guessed Harry had never been in this position before. "Can you come and sleep with me please?" I innocently asked before realising how sexual it sounded "Or you can just stay in there until I fall asleep..." he let out a raspy laugh before speaking.

"Come on then, sleeping beauty." He was probably referring to how rough I looked. I followed Harry as he walked to the bedroom, he climbed into the untouched side of his double bed and he sat up against the headboard as I climbed in and laid facing him.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled

"What do I do now?" I innocently asked, he looked down at me and pulled me up so my head was resting on his inked chest.

"You don't need to worry about that for now Wren." He was right; late at night is never the right time to think about things, I just need to relax and stop worrying about Spencer. Harry placed his hand on the side of my face and pulled my hair behind my ears before running his fingers through over and over.

I began to drift off when my phone started to vibrate on the bedside table, before I could reach over to grab it, Harry had already answered. "Hello?" all I could hear was faint shouting, it was Spencer. "No, she's sleeping" I looked up at Harry to make sure he knew I wasn't. "Okay, I'll tell her. Bye." Harry put the phone down on the side and wrapped his arm around my back. "He said he's sorry and wants you to come and see him tomorrow" I looked back down, regretting not turning my phone off "I didn't think you wanted to talk to him so I answered it for you."

"You could have just left it..." I almost shouted

"You have twenty four unread texts from him Wren; I don't think he would have stopped... I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry, thank you." I apologised and took his left hand and intertwined it with mine. He pulled the covers up behind me with his hand behind my back and started to rub his thumb against mine.

* * *

My whole body ached as I laid down. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to lay in my bed all day and cry about what happened last night, the problem was that I realised I wasn't in my bed, or even in my room. I slowly unlocked my fingers from Harry's and rubbed my eyes to get up; the time was ten thirty in the morning. I got up and walked to the bathroom connecting to Harry's room, locking the door behind me.

I looked at myself in the mirror, a sense of relief fled through me when I realised I didn't look as bad as I thought. I combed my fingers through my now wavy hair and turned on the tap to wash my face and swig some around my mouth. I turned the tap off and all I could hear was the dripping of the water still left in the pipes. I looked at myself for a while, wincing at my cuts and bruises. The cut on my cheekbone was still recovering but the bruise made it look worse. I looked down and lifted up Harry's t-shirt and saw that I still had bruises from the other night after Spencer and I had the fight. I sighed as I traced the bruises with the pads of my fingers.

I jumped as I heard Harry knock on the door and dropped the t-shirt from my grasp. "Wren, are you okay?"

"Yeah Harry, I'm fine."

"I was getting worried; you've been in there for fifteen minutes..." I walked towards the door, unlocked and opened it. "Good morning beautiful" He smirked as I laughed at him and walked out "What were you doing in there?" I looked down as I didn't want to tell him, not that he didn't already know but it just seemed stupid to me.

I lifted up my shirt and showed Harry the bruises that were still dotted over my skin "I know they're only bruises, it's stupid." I whispered as I dropped the material.

"It's not stupid, he marked you and it's okay to be upset by that." He said as he grabbed my hand and took me over to the bed. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" there were so many things that I wanted to ask Harry, the last time I spoke to him about his life was my first day. It seemed like recently I was flooding him with my problems that I never got to hear his, if he even had any lately.

"What I asked you last night..." I said as I twiddled with my fingers in front of him, he sat for a minute trying to remember what I said, once he did he didn't hold back on his opinion, Harry now knew why I didn't want to talk about Spencer with him, ever and since he found out he's been keeping it all to himself. He told me how he thinks that I should leave him. Harry isn't a believer in cheating and getting away with it. The words twisted at my heart as I reminded myself of how I felt when I walked into Spencer's bedroom. Why would he do that? No excuse would have made the situation better.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I cried as I buried my head into Harry's chest, he put one hand on the back of my head and one on the small of my back. I loved the way Harry touched me, it would always be so delicate. He reassured me it would be okay before lifting my chin with his thumb and index finger and the feeling I had almost forgot came back. When he first touched me like that something changed, whether it was between us or just me, something was different.

The pad of his thumb catched the tears as they fell from my eyes while he reminded me that Spencer wanted to see me today. Does he really think that's a good idea? I can't face Spencer after the humiliation he put me through, I hate how I'm the one who feels humiliated, and if anyone it should be him. "Will you come with me?" I asked. I don't want to go by myself, even if Harry just waits in the car, I don't want to hurt anymore.

"Um..." he began as he rubbed the back of his neck

"You can wait in the car, please Harry I don't want him to hurt me again." I pleaded; he nodded his head and walked over to the dresser, getting his clothes out.

"Text him while I get ready, I'll come to yours with you so you can get ready and we'll meet him after." He added as he walked into the bathroom, keeping the door open so I had full sight of him. I wanted to turn away but my eyes were glued at the sight of his beautiful body, the way his muscles contracted in his back as he pulled his shirt over his head, he turned around and let out a chuckle, my cheeks started to burn as I went to pick up my phone from the other side of the bed. '_I'll meet you at one_' Spencer replied telling me to meet him at his house. Of course he wouldn't want to make an effort to come half way, he's so selfish. Why am I only just seeing this?

"Ready?" I heard Harry call from the bathroom; he walked out as I was pulling my skinny jeans up, I decided to keep Harry's shirt on. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a baseball shirt and his hair was pulled back from his face. He looked amazing, even though he wasn't trying. I followed him out of his house, carrying my jumper, shirt and phone.

* * *

We arrived at my house quicker than I expected. We walked up to the door and I fumbled around my pockets for my keys, Harry chuckled at me as I almost dropped them while putting them in.

"Who do you live here with?" I replied with my mum, and explained that she would be at work. Harry followed me up the stairs and into my room.

"I'll be like twenty minutes!" I informed him as he looked shocked "What, it takes some girls more than that!" he laughed at me as I spoke.

"Exactly!" he chuckled as I scoffed at him and grabbed a blue skirt and white muscle tee from my wardrobe. I went to walk out the room when Harry spoke "You can change in here, I don't mind." I grabbed a small pillow from the top of the drawers and threw it at him as he fell back onto the bed and laughed.

I walked down the hall to the bathroom to change my clothes and brush my teeth before walking back into the bedroom. Harry was standing around the chest of drawers before pulling away and apologising. He had a picture of me and my dad in his hands, he looked at me and apologised again.

"Stop" I laughed "It's okay" I added before taking the picture from his hands and placing it back on top of the drawers. "It's my dad." I smiled while looking at the picture.

"Can I ask where he is?" he silently asked. Maybe he thought it was a tender subject because I didn't mention him being home earlier.

"He's away at the moment" I always wince when I think of my dad being away "He's an officer in the military, he was stationed in Afghanistan a few weeks ago" Harry looked relived. "Where did you think he was?" I half laughed as I walked to sit at my dressing table.

"I don't know that's why I asked" He laughed as he sat on the end of my bed and watched me put on my makeup. "You know, you don't need any of that" he added and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious Wren!"

"Okay, okay! But I like it." I laughed as I finished off by winging my eyeliner. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my white converse and asked Harry to throw me a pair of socks as I undid the laces. I put them on and stood up, Harry looked me up and down.

"You look good without your lifeguard t-shirt." he added as I laugh, I closed the wardrobe and looked at the time, it was only quarter to eleven.

"I'll make us some breakfast, we have plenty of time" I pulled Harry by his wrist down the hall and stairs into the kitchen and sat him down at the counter island in front of the stove and fridge. "What would you like?" I said while getting out the pans from the cupboard next to the counter.

"Do you do pancakes?" he laughed

"Sorry, not on the menu." I giggled and pulled out the batter mix from the cupboard above the microwave, I put the pan on the stove and pour the batter mix into a measuring jug before adding milk, I can feel Harry watching my every move. It's odd but I like it, I want my good mood to be kept for as long as possible. I turned around and catch him watching me pour the batter into the pan "Can I help you, sir?" I joked and he laughed.

"Would you like some help?" He smirked as he watched me put the jug to the side.

"You can turn the pancakes" I laughed and added "Don't ruin them though." I winked as I sat down and he got up and asked where the cutlery was, I pointed to the draw next to the fridge and he folded the pancake over. "Flip them!" I laughed as he looked at me with an expression on his face as if to say he can't "Harry, you're so boring" I half laughed as I nudged him over with my hip and grabbed the pan "Like this." I shook the handle of the pan to get the pancake sliding and told him to back up, he laughed and moved backwards.

"Be careful!" he winked as I threw the pancake into the air and caught it with the pan again.

"Your turn, don't drop it!" I teased as he shakes the pan while looking at me and throws it into the air, he almost missed it and we both started laughing. Harry made a few more pancakes as I got the toppings out of the fridge and cupboard.

I drizzled strawberry sauce and sugar on my pancake while harry put golden syrup, lemon juice and sugar on his. "Do you want a cup of tea?" I asked as I boiled the kettle, he nodded. My words made me think of Jake and I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, I turned to him and lifted myself up on the counter.

"Jake's always making tea." We both laughed and Harry mentions him not getting along with his roommates. "Why doesn't he move in to yours with you? Like have you considered that?"

"Of course I have, I told him he could and I think he's going to."

"I'd love to live with a best friend, like Naomi it would be so fun." Harry laughed with me and pointed out all the cons about two girls living together, I disagreed with him but laughed anyway. I got down off the side and made the tea then brought it over to the counter.

"How are you feeling about... y'know?" Harry cautiously asked and the mood changed from fun to serious in a second, the thoughts began to cloud my mind and my smile drops. What will happen? What will he say? "Sorry, never mind." He quickly added.

"No, its okay I just don't want to think about that, not now anyway. I'm having too much fun." I giggled as I nudged his shoulder.

We finished our breakfast by ten to one; I put all of the plates and pans into the dishwasher and followed Harry to the door.

My heart started to beat one hundred times faster than it had been a minute ago. I don't want to go but if I don't the problem will never be resolved, nothing will happen as long as Harry is there. I found myself staring at my reflection in Harry's car window when he called my name "Wren, are you okay?" I nodded and got in, the thoughts fogged up my mind again but I kept reminding myself that everything would be okay. Harry got in the car and I told him to drive to Spencer's, a sigh escaping my lips as I spoke.


	4. Chapter 4- Dissapointment

The leather pressed up against my back as I sat as close as possible to the seat. I felt my breath catch in my throat as the car came to a halt. The ride was shorter than I expected. "I'll be here..." Harry mumbled as I unbuckled my seat belt and got out, I looked back for reassurance and Harry gave me a half smile.  
I crossed the road and walked up to Spencer's house, the wooden floor boards beneath me making a creek as I walked closer to the door. I felt like anything could happen at this point I hoped and prayed with my whole being that that wasn't the case… But it was. I knocked on the cold glass door twice before I heard Spencer running to answer.  
"Wren!" he screeched as he opened the door, picking me up and embracing me. I pushed myself off of him and he dropped me on my feet down on the porch.  
"Just because I'm here doesn't mean I forgive you!" I screamed, his face full of utter disappointment as I added "I came here to talk, I want to sort this out but that doesn't mean I will just forget it happened." He pulled me inside, slamming the door behind me. I could tell by just one of Spencer's actions how angry he was, even as something as small as his breathing or the way he stood, I could always tell.  
He pulled me into the front room by my wrist, squeezing it tighter than he thought. The same wrist Harry grabbed when we first met. It felt like Spencer was giving me a Chinese burn just by holding it, his skin was like fire. I let out a squeal as he threw me onto the couch, he was furious.  
"Why won't you forgive me?!" he shouted in my face, I stood up on the couch so I was taller.  
"Keep talking to me like a piece of shit Spencer, go on!" I shouted back, shocked at my own words, Spencer looked straight into my eyes, his pupils weren't dilated, he wasn't in a different state of mind like other times he shouted, he knew he was wrong and that's why he was mad. He wasn't angry at me, he was angry at himself.  
He pulled me down from the couch and sat me down; he sat directly in front of me on the small table close to the sofa and put his hand on my knee. I knew he was disappointed in himself as much as I was, but he brought it upon himself.  
Tears began to fill up in the corner of his eyes as he looked down. I tilted his head up with my index finger lifting his chin. "Why would you do that to me?" I said as I held back my tears. I wasn't going to let him see me cry again.  
"I don't know Wren... I really don't." he whispered. There must have been a reason, any reason would have been better than 'I don't know'. I moved his hand from my knee and walked towards the door. Spencer didn't move, he really fucked up this time and he knew it.  
I walked down the wooden steps of the porch as Spencer ran behind me, stopping at the top. "Wren please, don't go" he plead, I stopped but didn't turn around. "I love you..." the words grinded at my heart and I started to feel light headed. I turned around too fast and stumbled to the left; Spencer ran down to me and held out his arm for balance. I smacked his arm away and started to walk to the car again, I forgot how my actions would have provoked him but I didn't care, I just wanted to leave.  
"You'll be back Wren, I'm the only one who will have you, remember? You love me." He smirked; he knew it would aggravate me and cause me to retaliate.  
"You're a pig and if you think I'm going to come back after all of this then you're wrong. I can't handle you anymore; you can deal with your problems by yourself."  
"Where are you going?" he frowned as I went to cross the road.  
"Away from here, I'm not going to be your punching bag anymore Spencer!" before I could say anything else Spencer grabbed me by my shoulder and twisted me around, the force making me stumble again. Harry got out of the car and called my name.  
"What the fuck is he doing here?!" he spat "Oh, I get it; you don't want me because you have him. So you are messing around with him yeah? You lied to me when you said it wasn't your fault he was talking about you."  
"No! We're just friends." I turned as I shouted at Spencer's assumption; Harry had a look of heartbreak and disappointment on his face. Spencer's deep laugh caused me to turn back at him, the tears I was trying to hold back now at the brim of my waterline.  
"If you're just friends then why won't you forgive me?" his laugh started to fade as he watched a tear fall from my left eye. Harry started to walk towards us.  
"Because, do you not see what you're doing to me? You're constantly abusing me and it messes with my head! I caught you cheating on me last night and you want me to forgive you? How much self respect would I lose if I did that Spencer? I'm fed up of being pushed around by you and you thinking its okay, because it's not. You don't even try to stop yourself anymore." I cried as Harry pulled me behind him, protecting me from anything that Spencer would do.  
Anger over took Spencer as he pushed Harry away from me and pushed me to the floor "You're not breaking up with me." he laughed as I held my grazed elbow, blood being catched in my hand.  
"You don't control me Spencer!" I cried from the floor, feeling pathetic for never realising how cruel he was before. Harry walked over and lifted me up, gasping at my elbow and glanced at Spencer, their height was about the same, Harry's muscles started to tense up. Spencer went to push me back down but I caught hold of his hand and brought mine up to his face, my eyes widened in shock. I had never hit anyone before, and I couldn't help but feel awful for it even though he deserved it. How did he do this to me every day without feeling an inch of guilt inside of him?  
Spencer stormed back in to his house, slamming the door behind him so hard that the glass cracked. What just happened, I just broke up with Spencer but he wasn't having it, what does that mean? My thoughts were broken up as Harry guided me to the car. We both got in; I was still cupping my elbow as blood streamed out of it. "What's that mark from?!" he said as he observed my wrist, I looked down and noticed it had turned a light shade of crimson from where Spencer had hauled me to another room, the hand mark was more than evident, Harry pulled out into the road as he realised and started to drive.  
It had been five minutes since Harry said something "What's wrong?" the words fell from my lips before I could even think what I was saying.  
"Nothing."  
"Lie to me all you like Harry." I scoffed.  
"We're just friends?!" the car immediately pulled up by a curb "What do you mean we're just friends Wren?! I'm pretty sure we're much more than that, it's not been said but the way you've been acting around me!"  
I looked at Harry; he was in a flustered state. I hadn't realised how I was coming off onto him.  
"You've been leading me on since you told me about Spencer and now we're just friends?! The other night for example, you held my hand and asked me to sleep with you, next to you! This morning you were having the time of your life, I'd never seen you happier-"  
"Harr-" I tried to cut him off and explain, but I had no explanation, I hadn't even realised myself.  
"No, it's my fault for thinking that maybe you'd change your mind on that prick!" he screamed as I moved closer to the car door, trying to open it while looking at Harry's stiffened posture, I undid my seat belt and climbed out of the car before Harry could grab me. "Wren!" I heard him bellow as I ran down the road, I came across an alley way and paced down hastily so Harry couldn't chase me.  
I stopped running as I turned a corner in the alley and got to a dead end of what I thought would be an escape from all the screaming and shouting, my head was pounding and the floor was spinning. I couldn't take any more arguments, I looked back at the way I came and saw Harry walking towards me, my vision started to blur as I fell to the ground, hitting my head on the solid concrete beneath me.

HARRY'S POV

I don't know what caused me confront Wren; I knew it was all in my head but her words hit me hard. My thoughts vanished as I saw Wren collapse to the floor, I heard the smack of her skull against the ground, my heart fell into my stomach as I ran over to her, lifting her head onto my knee and shaking her tiny shoulders in my hands.  
"Wren, open your eyes!" I screamed and my voice started to welt up, she wasn't moving and her breathing was slowing down. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my car as fast as I could. I placed her in the passenger seat carefully and became aware of the little bit of blood trickling from her hairline down the side of her face.  
I wasn't sure whether to drive her to the hospital, to hers or to mine. If I drove her to the hospital I would have to explain all the other bruises and cuts covering her petite body and if I drove her home then I would need to explain to her mum, if she was in. I couldn't risk it. I strapped both of us in and accelerated to my house as fast as I could; Wrens body was limp as the car drove over bumps in the road.  
I rushed round to her side of the car as soon as we pulled up at my house and carried her inside then laid her on the couch. I ran into the kitchen looking for a medical box of some sort, I knew I had one somewhere.  
After a few minutes of searching the cupboards and throwing items out of them I found some alcohol wipes and plasters, I rushed over to Wren taking the wipe between my teeth and ripping it open, I wiped away the dark red blood seeping from her tanned skin and placed a plaster over it before it could start again and moved onto her grazed elbow, the skin was grated and looked like it had been rubbed on sandpaper, I cringed as I wiped away the dirt from the cut and placed a bigger plaster over it.  
I threw away the blood drenched wipe and sat opposite her on the sofa chair. I analysed her presence, she looked so vulnerable. Her eyebrows where stuck in a frown and her lips pouted. I sat with elbows resting on my knees and my head in between my hands, sweeping my hair over my head and rubbing the back of my neck every five minutes. My patience began to wear thin and I started to wonder if Wren was going to wake up, maybe I should have brought her to the hospital at least then they could have told me if she was okay, but I didn't and I'm stuck with the guilt of causing her to run out of the car and collapse to the floor. The moment replaying over in the back of my mind.

* * *

There was only one person I could think of calling and it was Jake. I stopped pacing around Wren's motionless body and pulled out my phone. The dialing of his number echoing through the soundless room made me paranoid, everything sounded a lot louder with my conscience reminding me it was my fault she ended up like this.  
"Harry?" I hadn't realised Jake answered and apologised.  
"Jake, I need you to come to mine now."  
"Why, what's wrong?" he started to sound as worried as I felt.  
"You'll see when you get here, please." He agreed and hung up the phone.  
Within ten minutes of waiting I could hear Jake pull the front door handle down. "Finally..." I let out a sigh of relief as Jake walked into the front room; he looked at me before noticing a passed out Wren with plasters and bruises over her body.  
"What did you do to her?!" his voice was full of worry.  
"Nothing! Well not in the way of physically hurting her..." my breathing started to excel as I realised it was worse than I thought, Wren hadn't moved for about an hour now and panic had started to take over me. Jake noticed my breathing and red eyes and told me to calm down. I explained to him what happened last night after he had saw her on the bench and then how I ended up carrying her to the car and rushing back here.  
"Oh shit..." his mouth fell wide open as my eyes started to gloss over with salty tears. "I think she's just unconscious Harry" he said as he felt her uneven pulse through her minuscule wrist. I told him she'd been like that for about an hour. "Go get a glass of water." I rushed over to the sink and filled a glass while he sat her up and put his arm around her back to support her.  
Jake tilted Wren's head back and poured some of the water in her mouth; he placed the glass on the table and closed her mouth before repositioning her on the couch once more. "Want to talk?" he said as he sat by Wren's feet, I nodded. What were these feelings I had, I hadn't contemplated them until recently.  
I began to elucidate to Jake in detail all of the things that occurred last night, how she was so comfortable around me and how she would always call me to come pick her up. "It was the first day" I explained. That day when I first saw Wren, she was so beautiful and different. "I opened up to her completely, and I knew I shouldn't have" I added, I couldn't remember the last time I spoke to someone about my life in such detail, I don't think I ever had. "Ever since she's been acting so close to me, and I thought... I don't know." My head fell backwards as I sighed, everything felt so complicated.  
Jake's mouth opened as he was about to say something but was distracted by Wren moving her legs. My body relaxed completely, I hadn't realised I was so stiff until I watched that tiny little movement, I was so relieved that she was okay, after an hour and a half of not moving I was on the verge of calling the hospital.

WREN'S POV

My head was throbbing, it hurt even more when I tried to think about what happened, how did I get here? Was I at Harry's? The scent of the couch smelt exactly like him. I stayed reluctant to move as I heard a voice that could only belong to one person, Jake.  
"Have you spoken to her about this?" his voice was deep and full of concern, what were they talking about?  
"No, I pointed it out earlier, what shit timing" he said as I heard him get up from the other seat. I wanted to say something but my mouth refused to open, I felt like I shouldn't be listening and I didn't want to hear anything that was going to affect me and Harry, by the sound of it he was talking about what he said to me in the car. My thoughts were cut short as I felt my phone ring and vibrate my against my sock in my high tops, not having any pockets to put my phone, it was either my bra or shoe and I'm glad I went for my shoe because Jake reached to pull it out. I could tell it was Spencer because he had a separate ring tone from everyone else.  
His finger tips brushed against my leg as he grabbed it, causing my leg to twitch. I silently cursed at myself, as Jake spoke "Harry, someone's awake..." he gave me a sympathetic smile as I pulled my hand up to my head, taking hold of the plaster and pulling it off, not realising what it was. I noticed the blood on the fabric and immediately ran to the bathroom. "Wren, stop!" Jake shouted as he declined the call and put my phone on the coffee table while I rushed up the stairs into Harry's bathroom. I made sure I locked the door behind me.  
My reflection stared back at me as I touched the wound on my head, wincing. An unexpected tear fell from my eye, where the hell did I get this? I felt my anger boil up inside me, I was fed up of crying, fed up of being hurt and fed up of being shouted at. I screamed and took the mirror under the one on the wall and threw it to the ground, it shattered against the icy white tiles.  
I slid down the back of the door and my head fell into my knees, I was past upset I was full of anger and hate, mostly towards myself. I jumped as I felt someone hitting the door. "Wren let us in!" Harry shouted, I ignored him and he continued to bang on the door, causing my back to move in rhythm with the hits. After three minutes of continuously banging against the door, I unlocked it and moved back, not mentally ready to handle anymore screaming. Harry hadn't opened the door yet and neither had Jake, I wasn't sure if I should just push past them and run somewhere I could be alone, even if it was somewhere scummy, I was willing to run anywhere.  
Jake called my name as he opened the door, Harry wasn't with him. His mouth fell open as he let go of the metal door handle and absorbed the image in front of him. He knelt down in front of me as I sat against the bathtub, careful to avoid the pieces of reflective glass. He put his arms around me tightly and pulled me onto his lap as I buried my head in his shoulder and just cried.  
It angered me that I wasn't entirely sure why I was crying all the time recently. I never cried about Spencer before because I knew that he never meant to hurt me but Harry had somehow convinced me he was sour. I drifted away from my thoughts as Harry leaned against the door frame, watching Jake hold me in his arms, he didn't say anything and he had no expression on his face but his eyes gave it away, those stupid green eyes where the reason why I was so hurt. Jake cradled me as I rested the side of my head on his shoulder, facing away from Harry. I could tell they were exchanging looks; they were having a conversation without even talking.  
I was content with not talking; I didn't want to scream at either of them even though my blood boiled at the thought of the events that happened. Harry walked over to me and put out his hand, I took hold of it. I began to calm down as Harry guided me over to the bed and sat down; he tried to mirror jakes actions as he patted his lap. I sat down sideways on his lap so I could wrap my arms around his waist, my left around his front and right around his back. I was in no mood to feel alone right now as angry as I was I knew it wouldn't be good for me.  
Harry wrapped his arm around me and used his other hand to stroke through my hair. Jake had picked up all the glass from the bathroom floor and went downstairs, nodding at Harry on the way out. "Look at you..." his voice sounded broken, I could feel his heart pound through his chest onto my side as I gripped him tighter, the tears where still streaming down my soaking wet cheeks. I open my mouth to speak but Harry cuts in before I can "I don't want to hear it." He sounds cold and I feel like my heart has stopped.  
I hear the kettle downstairs rumble and I know what Jakes doing, before he comes back up I look at Harry wanting to say something, but I'm speechless. I have no idea if he's angry, upset or just trying to calm me. My mind ponders at the thought of it being all three. Harry moved his hand away from my hair and unlocked my grip from around him and interlocked his hand with mine still holding me.  
"Look what he's done." He whispered into my ear, his hot breath against my skin made my body go limp. He was right, but my mind still battled with the thought, Spencer was the reason I was so close with my dad because he wasn't with his. He helped me through so much and I helped him. I wasn't sure whether I was prepared to let that all slip away from me.  
Jake walked up with a cup of tea in his hands, Harry and I both laughed then I realised that was probably his intention, to get me to smile. Jake pulled up a small wicker stool and sat in front of me and Harry. "You're not okay Wren..." Jake looked genuinely upset as he spoke. Something made me feel like Harry was angry at me, I could feel his chest rising and falling, the way he held me wasn't natural, he felt like Spencer.

* * *

I had calmed down completely; I drained out all the emotions I had bottled up in the bathroom. Jake, Harry and I were sitting in the living room; it had been more than a few hours since my breakdown. I stayed quiet while they spoke; I wasn't entirely sure what about as I had been switching back and forth from my thoughts.  
"Well I better go" Jake said as he got off the sofa.  
"Thank you for helping me..." Harry still sounded tense, but I wasn't going to question it. Jake whispered something in Harry's ear and he nodded. I was desperate to know what they were saying. I finally got up and hugged Jake, I thanked him for coming to calm me down and kissed him on the cheek, Harry followed him out and spoke to him at the door, I looked through the arch way and tried to read what they were saying, but Harry saw me and moved so I couldn't see either of them.  
Once Jake left Harry sat on the sofa opposite me. "Harry..." He was angry at me and I could probably name one hundred reasons why. I moved to sit on his lap and buried my head into his shoulder, running my fingers through his curls. His heart beat was still the same as earlier. I started to breathe through my mouth, the same way my dad would when I was little; it would help me slow my breathing down. The only thing different was that I was doing it extremely close to his neck; Harry rolled his head back and let out a little laugh.  
"What are you doing?" he asked innocently. I didn't answer and carried on, I could feel it working. After five minutes he was back to breathing normally again and the feeling of my breath against his neck loosened him up. He picked me up by putting one hand behind my back and the other under my knees and carried me upstairs.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I'm putting you to bed, before you do something you regret." He laughed as he spoke. He was right... once again. He placed me on the bed and pulled out one of his t-shirts from his drawers and handed it to me. I looked over at the clock, it was already 9.  
Harry started to walk out of the room when I started to speak "Can't you stay with me?" I sounded whineier than intended "Please?" I added as he walked over to the opposite side of the bed. I got up and went to change in the bathroom, asking Harry if I could use his hair brush through the door.  
Once I walked out Harry was on top of the covers in a pair of grey joggers and nothing else. My eyes were attached to his body and my feet stuck in their tracks. I shook my head as he laughed and patted the bed. I got in next to him and realised this was the second night in a row that I had stayed at his house, but it was better than having to explain to my mum what happened. Harry pulled me up onto his chest again and repeated the actions from the other night, his hand moving through my hair and arm around my back, trying to get me to sleep.

* * *

_"You're pathetic Wren!" he screamed at me, no this couldn't possibly be happening, I want to speak, to explain but I can't I have no control. "Why would you let him do that to you, what kind of woman are you?!" he shouted, the disgust in his voice was clear. All I could think of saying was sorry daddy, but I couldn't speak, I was screaming in my head all the things I could, trying to explain. "You are not my daughter" The pain fell straight through me... I never meant to disappoint you dad... "I never want to see you again." I wanted to stop him but as well as not being able to speak, I couldn't move either, his words cutting through my heart.__  
_  
HARRYS POV

The loud noises woke me; I unscrewed my eyes to find Wren wriggling in the sheets. Her petite hands fisting the sheets as she cried, her cheeks were scarlet and beads of sweat were falling from her forehead. I grabbed her shoulders as she cried "Please don't go, I love you!" what? who was she thinking about? I couldn't let my thoughts get the better of me right now. I gripped her shoulders tighter and shook her from her sleep.  
"Wren, wake up!" I shouted, close to her ear trying to wake her.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried, the tears still falling from her burning cheeks. I shook her once more; she opened her eyes and gasped for air. "Harry..." she sighed and released the sheets from her hands and wrapped her arms around me. I ran my hands through her dampened hair and kissed her forehead.  
"It's okay; it was just a nightmare..." I whispered into her ear as I wiped the tears from her hot cheeks. "I'm here, you don't need to worry." she let go of me and lowered her head onto my chest. I wanted to ask her who she was having a nightmare about, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything.  
I could feel her hand shaking as she placed it on my stomach, I moved mine to cup hers and she looked up at me with her glistening eyes before closing them again. She eventually calmed down and fell asleep.  
I found myself thinking of what had happened... everything must have pushed her off the edge; too much for her little self to handle. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't do anything in my being to protect her.


End file.
